


Becoming a family

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Our magical family [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Out of Character, Parent Original Percival Graves, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Percival Graves adopts two children and finds his life changes forever.Prequel to my story "lost and found."





	Becoming a family

**Author's Note:**

> Better read the story: "lost and found" first, otherwise you'll be all confused.

Disclaimer: I don't own fantastic beasts and where to find them.

_1922_

Percival Graves looked up at the tall building in uncertainty, several papers in his hands. He looked at his companions: Queenie and Tina Goldstein. His best friend Seraphina Picquery had wanted to come along too, but her job unfortunately prevented that. She had been able to give references and he had thanked her for that. "Are you absolutely certain that this is a good idea?" He asked the sisters for the umpteenth time.

Queenie nodded enthusiastically and even Tina looked determined. "Yes, sweetie. Even you need some people to care about. What is the worst that could happen?" Queenie asked optimistically. Percival just gave her a very incredulous look. "With my job? Anything! I could go to work and never return back home. I could get permanently injured and be unable to take care of them, both things meaning that they have to go back here again. Anything could happen." He said, his grip on the papers tightening.

"Calm down, boss. Everything will be fine." Tina said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Percival took a deep breath, focusing on the papers in front of him: two files containing the information of two children: 15 year old Credence and 5 year old Modesty. Two magical children, who had been abused for a long time by their English No-Maj relatives. Their parents had died in an unexplained, magical explosion and the children had been brought here.

Just the tought of someone hurting their own children for something that they couldn't control, made Percival clench his fist in anger. Another hand on his shoulders made him look up to see that Queenie was smiling at him. Being a legilimens, she had been able to read his thoughts and acted accordingly. "It's alright, honey. These people would never hurt the children again. Besides, they will have you, now." She said.

Percival smiled at her, before looking back at the building. Taking a deep breath and holding the files tightly, he walked towards the front doors, the Goldstein sisters following. After going through the necessary paperwork, Percival, Queenie and Tina were led towards the room that the children were in. Modesty and Credence had already been told that they would be adopted today, having already met Percival a couple of times before.

Credence had understood and was rightfully nervous, but hopeful that his new father would be kinder than the last one he and his sister had. Having met Percival, it seemed that his hopes were answered. 

Modesty did not fully understand the situation, but she did understand that a big change was coming and that that she and her brother would live somewhere with Percival from now on. She had liked him, but she was very scared after everything that she had endured during her short life and clung onto her brother, like she had done during the previous meetings with Percival.

Percival carefully opened the door and smiled kindly at the two young, nervous people inside, his own nerves going through the roof. Queenie and Tina stayed outside for now. "Hello, there." He said in a soft tone, not wanting to scare the two of them even more. Credence smiled back at him nervously, but Modesty just hid herself behind her brother, quite a big difference to her behaviour several years later.

Percival slowly kneeled on the floor, bringing him around eye-level with the scared girl. "Hello, Modesty. I'm here to take you and your brother to your new home with me. It's that alright?" He asked. Modesty peeped out from behind her brother's legs, her eyes big and scared. "You won't....hurt us?" She asked after several seconds, her voice barely there. Percival's heart promptly broke in two. The poor girl had gone through so much and her brother too. He shook his head softly. "Never, little one. I will never hurt you or your brother, I promise." He said Modesty still looked scared and uncertain.

"But... we do... weird things... mummy and daddy didn't... want that." She spoke hesitantly. The mention of their parents had Credence automatically curling into himself, tightly holding on to his sister. Seeing this, Percival's anger at their so-called "parents" only grew. He didn't let it show on his face, otherwise the children would think that the anger was aimed at them, rather then at the people who had hurt them so much.

He saw an old newspaper in the corner of the room and an idea sprang into existence in his head. He looked at the two children and smiled. "Well, guess what?" He asked. The children looked at him confused and a bit wary. "I can do weird things too." Percival said and flicked his wrist. The newspaper immediately began to move on its own, transforming into a moving paper bird: a swan.

The swan flew a bit through the room, the two children following it with with awe in their eyes before carefully hovering in front of Modesty. With the orphanage being magical, Percival did not have to worry about non-magical people seeing him. Modesty very carefully reached out, pulling her arm back several times, before finally touching the swan, the bird being her favourite animal: a fact that Percival knew from her file. 

The second that Modesty touched it, the bird stopped flying and carefully fell into her hand. Modesty immediately looked back at Percival, scared that she had done something wrong, but he just smiled warmly at her. She slowly stepped out from behind her brother, ready to jump back at a moment's notice. She looked between the paper swan and Percival, who was watching patiently.

"You do funny things too?" She asked again. Percival nodded. "Yes, I do. It's called magic, my little swan." He said, the nickname coming out of his mouth, before he could stop it. He immediately looked at Modesty to see if she had any bad reaction to him calling her that. It seemed quite the opposite: Modesty showed him a tiny smile for the very first time, her hands carefully holding the paper swan.

She looked at Percival once again. "You'll be our new daddy?" She asked. Percival smiled softly and nodded. She stepped a little bit closer. "You.... you won't hurt us?" She asked. He immediately shook his head, feeling repulsed by the thought alone. "Never, sweetheart. Never." He vowed. Modesty's smile grew a tiny bit at him calling her that, having only heard mean words and insults directed at her, before she carefully walked closer to him.

She kept looking Percival in the eye, watching for any sign that he was lying to her or that he was going to hurt her. Seeing absolutely nothing, but genuine warmth and care in his eyes, she put the swan on the ground and finally walked closer, slowly resting her head against his shoulder, her small arms coming around him. Percival was very surprised, but quickly put his own arms around her, hugging her very carefully against his chest.

Looking up, Percival saw to his amusement that Credence was watching this with his jaw practically on the floor, Modesty not having hugged anyone, but him. He reached out with one arm, silently inviting him to join them. After a few seconds, the teenager finally walked closer to the both of them and took his hand. Percival carefully pulled him into the hug, holding the children,  _his_ children, for the very first time. "It's alright." He whispered. "It's alright. No one will hurt you anymore. I will protect you, I promise." He vowed. 

After several minutes, he carefully pulled back. "Are you two ready to go to your new home?" He asked. Both children nodded and went to get their already packed suitcases. Once they had everything, they walked back to him. Modesty picked up the paper swan, before hesitantly putting her hand in his. He smiled down at her and gave it a soft, reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him and truly smiled at him for the first time

They stepped out, to see Tina and Queenie patiently waiting outside. Seeing the two strangers, Modesty immediately took a step back, looking at her new father in uncertainty. He smiled at her. "It's alright, my little swan. They're friends of mine. This is Queenie Goldstein and this is her sister Tina" He said, pointing towards the right sister in turn. The sisters both waved and said hi, carefully keeping their distance for now

Suddenly, Percival got an idea and smirked. "They will be your godmothers." Both sisters reacted quite differently to this news. Queenie was immediately enthusiastic, but Tina had her jaw on the floor, just like Credence had a few minutes ago. Percival simply smirked at them, his mind made up. His children would never go back to this place, if he had anything to say about it. He smirked at the dark haired sister.

"Oh, don't look so worried Tina. After all, "What is the worst that could happen? "" He asked, quoting the sisters from earlier. Tina glared at him, but didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Queenie had kneeled in front of Modesty, just like Percival had done and had begun a small conversation with her, the woman's natural charm working in her favour as the young girl slowly started to come out from behind Percival.

The man in question looked down at her with a soft smile, carefully putting his hand on her head and stroking her hair, his hands curling slightly as he felt her flinch at his touch. Looking at Credence, he saw his new son carefully smiling at him. He smiled back, putting his other hand on his son's shoulder and softly squeezing it. "Time to go home." He said.

After finally filling out the last pieces of paperwork and saying goodbye to the caretakers and the other children (Modesty and Credence hadn't been there for long, so they didn't have many good friends), they finally walked out of the building. Percival suddenly remembered something that they had to do and winced. He turned towards his children, still smiling at the tought of these two children being his.

"We are about to use magic to teleport to your new home. We call it apparating. It is very unpleasant and uncomfortable the first few times, but it's over before you know it, I promise." Both children slowly nodded at this, not fully understanding what apparating was, but trusting him enough not to lie about this. "Credence, could you go with Tina and Queenie?" He asked.

His son looked at him in slight uncertainty. Percival just smiled reassuringly and nodded, silently telling him that it was alright and that he could trust them. Credence carefully took their hands and they disappeared a second later with a literal bang. The sound startled Modesty, who immediately looked up at him in panic. He kneeled down to her eye level. "It's alright, Modesty. Apparating is very loud, but very quick." He reassured her. The young girl nodded at that. 

He smiled at her and carefully lifted her up into his arms, holding her tightly, wincing when he still felt her flinch a bit. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" He asked softly. He felt her nod against his neck, her grip on him just as tight. "I trust you, daddy." She whispered. He smiled at her calling him that, kissing her hair with tearful eyes. He tightened his grip and counted to three, before rapidly turning and disappearing on the spot. 

He reappeared outside his home and immediately had to help his daughter, as her stomach did not agree with the sudden mode of transportation. Queenie quickly conjured up a bucket and Percival held her upright. A few meters away from them, Credence was sitting on the ground, breathing very deeply, but managing to keep control. Tina was rubbing his back in comfort.

There was nothing said for a few minutes, as the adults helped the children get over their first time apparating. After a few minutes, Credence took a deep breath, before releasing it. "Well, when you said that it was uncomfortable, you were not joking." He said. His sister just groaned softly with her face still in the bucket. Percival smiled wryly at his son, before turning back towards his daughter. "Are you alright, sweetheart? I'm so sorry." He said, rubbing her back in slow circles. She took a few very deep breaths, before turning and holding on tightly to her new father, feeling utterly miserable.

Percival hugged his daughter, feeling incredibly guilty. His coat got dirty, but he didn't care "I'm so sorry, my little swan. You won't have to apparate again, I promise." He whispered, rocking her back and forth. His daughter just held him tightly. She really had not liked apparating, but she knew that her new father felt guilty about her feeling so bad. She pulled back and smiled softly at him, showing that she wasn't angry at him.

He smiled back at her, leaning forwards and carefully kissing her forehead. Despite this, she still flinched at the contact. She felt her new father stiffen at her flinching and saw a flash of anger on his face. She immediately curled into herself. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Percival took a very deep breath, before smiling at her again, softly reassuring her that he was not angry at her. 

Suddenly, they heard Credence speak up. "Is... Is that our new home?" He asked, only now actually seeing the house just a few feet away from them. Modesty turned around and her jaw dropped. It was a townhouse in a closed off, magical part of New York. It may not have been much for a normal person, but for two abused children, who never had something like this, it was almost a palace. 

With a smile, Percival led his children inside and showed them the rooms on the first floor, before showing them their bedrooms. Credence's room was sparsely decorated, the boy having asked if he could choose what he wanted inside and Percival had agreed. Modesty's room, on the other hand, was decorated as a meadow in a forest, with animated animals coming and going on the walls and several plush animals on the bed. The girl immediately loved it. 

Tina and Queenie left after dinner, leaving Percival alone for his very first evening as a father. It was a bit awkward at first, but they slowly eased into comfortable conversation, with Percival reading Modesty (and Credence) some wizarding fairytales. The two of them listened and watched in awe, as Percival used his magic to conjure up pictures that were made out of light and matched the story.

When Modesty started to fall asleep during the last story, Percival knew that it was time for bed. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed, using his magic to change her clothes into a nightgown. He kissed her goodnight and left. Credence went to sleep soon after that and Percival followed their example, resolving himself to talk to Seraphina the next day about his workload and hours.

_A few weeks later._

Percival tucked Modesty in after a long day. Today, he had gone back to work for the very first time since adopting his children, Seraphina only calling him in emergencies, letting him help his children to get used to their new situation. Queenie had offered to look after his children and he had agreed, seeing that his children trusted the woman as much as they could, given the circumstances.

According to Queenie, who had come to his home to watch them, his children had behaved perfectly and Percival was very relieved to hear that, but it had been hard on both him and his children. Percival shuddered as he tought of the hours that he used to make on a normal day before the adoption. Seraphina had helped him cut down a lot of his workload, but it was still quite much. He really would have to figure out how to balance work and his children.

He was about to leave the bedroom, thinking that she was already asleep, when her small voice sounded from behind him. "Daddy?" She whispered. He turned back, a smile on his lips. "Yes, my little swan?" He asked. She looked up at him, clutching a plush doe to her chest, the paper swan on the bedside table. It was clear that she wanted to say something, but didn't dare to. Finally, she spoke up again. "I love you." She whispered, the sound almost inaudible and the girl immediately curling into herself as if expecting something bad.

Percival smiled and carefully cupped her cheek, inwardly cursing her former caretakers once more, as he felt her flinch again. The flinching had lessened, but it was still there, especially with Credence, altough Percival suspected that something else was responsible for that. He would have to ask his son about that later. Shaking his head, he looked at his daughter and smiled. "I love you too, sweetheart. I will always protect you and your brother, I promise." He said. Modesty smiled shakily. "And we'll always be together, right?" She asked. 

Percival's smile fell slightly, knowing that he couldn't promise that. He took a deep breath. "I will always do my very best to come back to you and your brother, but if there is a day that I will not be able to come home, there is something that you must remember for me." He said urgently. Modesty yawned, already halfway to falling sleep. "What's that, daddy?" She asked, feeling sleepy.

Percival smiled at her. "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think. Remember that, my little swan." He said. Modesty yawned and nodded. "I will." She said, yawning again and closing her eyes. Percival smiled at her as she slowly fell asleep, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "But the most important thing to remember is that even if we're apart, I'll always be with you, sweetheart." He whispered, kissing her forehead and standing up. 

Turning towards the door, he saw Credence standing in the doorway, having heard everything. He smiled. "The same goes for you too." He said. Credence smiled, nodding his head. "I know. Goodnight, dad." He said, turning around and leaving his father standing in surprise. This was the first time that his son had called him "dad". His smile having grown at an incredible rate, he bid his son goodnight and went to bed himself

Lying in bed, Percival remembered his multiple doubts before the adoption. He hadn't known if it had been a good idea with the danger and uncertainty of his job. But now, with his children asleep just a few doors down the hallway, he completely changed his mind. He smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Maybe, a family life would not be so bad for him

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to delete the sequel that I planned and write one shots in this way. I'll updates the series, when I have inspiration, but I will try and write another one in the next week for Halloween. 
> 
> R&R. See you next time. 
> 
> Ps I couldn't help, but put a Disney reference in this. Did anyone catch it


End file.
